1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices and methods for repairing structures. More particularly, the present invention pertains to means and methods for repairing dry wall and similar type structures. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to means and methods for repairing and plugging holes formed in dry wall and other similar type structures.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that most residential structures, as well as many office structures, have the interior rooms thereof formed from dry wall of plaster board or such similar type structures. The use of lath and plaster, today, is virtually non-existent. Sheets of dry wall are placed against the joists and nailed in place. Thereafter, the sheets of dry wall are secured together with tape, in the well known manner.
The utilization and deployment of dry wall and similar type structure provides ease of use and advantages which need not be enumerated. However, one of the inherent draw backs in the utilization of dry wall is the ease with which it is damaged. The application of an extraordinary force applied thereto shatters and breaks the structure. Thus, accidental kicking, a missed hammer blow or the like results in damage to the wall structure which must be thereafter repaired.
As is well known to the skilled artisan, one of the more disconcerting difficulties encountered in utilizing dry wall is the repair thereof. This is especially true with large, gaping holes. Small holes do not provide any difficulty since these can be readily plugged with spackling compound or the like. However, this is not true with larger holes or apertures. Larger holes or apertures must be plugged with something which approximates the dry wall or a dry wall plug, per se. Yet, there is no easy mode by which such plugs can be readily installed. There is no backing surface against which a plug can abut. Ordinarily, the frustrations encountered include the plug dropping into the hollow behind the dry wall or the misalignment of the plug.
Applicant is unaware of any truly relevant prior art which affords a simple and convenient mode whereby holes in dry wall can be readily plugged. As will subsequently be detailed, the present invention affords a simple and convenient mode whereby holes in dry wall of any substantial dimension can be readily and easily repaired.